Falling Apart
by Catt
Summary: More insight into how Mac felt after Bill went KABOOM


Author: Catt  
  
Email: its_all_about_catt@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Falling Apart (If anyone can think of anything better, give me a shout)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, I wish I did. Don't sue me or I'll…….I'll……I'll runaway and……..join the army………and then when ww3 breaks out…….I'll shoot you in the head! HA!  
  
Note: Set just after Bill has died.  
  
  
  
"Ah, good morning," smiled Mac, looking up from her work, as Pete entered the room.  
  
"Where we you last night, ay?" questioned Pete.  
  
"I'm good thanks, how 'bout you?" Mac replied sarcastically, going back to her work.  
  
"You knew we were all going down to the bar. Where were you?" he asked again.  
  
"I already had a prior engagement. Sorry. Do you want me to let you know when I'm going out next, Dad?"  
  
"No, it's okay. We missed you, is all."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure you did. Look, don't you have some paperwork you can pretend to be doing. Or something."  
  
"Yeah, probably. But annoying you is more fun," Pete added with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Out," Mac said, not letting Pete see the smile creeping to her lips.  
  
"Yeah, righto," Pete replied, walking to the door.  
  
"And Mac," he added with a sad smile, "sitting here in your office doing paperwork, doesn't count as a prior engagement." And with that, he left, the smile vanishing from Mac's lips.  
  
Damn you Peter Church. Who are you to judge what I do? And damn you Bill. Why did you get in that bloody car? "He was coming to meet you Ellen, you know that." Yeah, bloody great ideas you have Mac. Thinking you could actually go away and have a *perfect* holiday together. Yeah, everything will be bloody *perfect*. You loved him; it's not your fault.  
  
"Yeah, loving you is what got him killed………"  
  
Mac shook her head and looked up, her vision blurred with tears, just in time to see Oscar arrive.  
  
"Stoney, nice of you to join us mate!" bellowed Pete  
  
"Yeah, you were trashed last night!" laughed Angie, spinning around in her chair, coffee in hand, to face Oscar.  
  
"Oh, thanks Ang," groaned Oscar, stealing and downing the coffee before Angie even had time to look up.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled, turning around and steeling Pete's coffee.  
  
"Ha ha," she laughed, before drinking it and turning the now empty cup upside down on Oscar's head.  
  
All hell broke lose.  
  
Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill. I miss you Bill. You loved him, didn't you. I love you Bill. No you idiot, the up-himself pom who hasn't got any hair! Yeah, and I never told him that. Ellen, look at it, it looks like a rat. I loved him. I loved him. BOOM  
  
A giant bang sounded through the factory as a single tear slid down Mac's cheek. She didn't even flinch.  
  
"Oh CRAP. Stoney!" yelled Angie. "Mac is gonna *kill* you!"  
  
"Oops," smiled Oscar guiltily.  
  
"Hey, a broken window mate! *I've* never even done that!" laughed Pete.  
  
"That will teach you to start a paper fight," sighed Danni.  
  
"Yes *Oscar*. A *paper* fight. NOT a bloody, 'let's see what happens if I throw a stapeler across the room, because I've run outta ammo, and I'm too scared to give myself up' fight!"  
  
accused Angie, who was going red in the face.  
  
She looked at the glass scattered all over the floor of her office, and felt numb.  
  
"Why me?" she thought, another tear making its way down her other cheek.  
  
"I'm gonna go hide for awhile I think," sighed Oscar, "I know someone who is probably gonna be after my arse pretty soon," he added with a cheeky grin.  
  
"What? And leave us here to deal with this mess?" asked Pete, motioning his arms towards the scene around them.  
  
"Yeah, you chicken sh-" Angie was cut off by Danni.  
  
"Guys, ssshhh. You hear that?"  
  
"Nope. What are we listening for?" asked Pete, sitting up in his chair.  
  
"You reckon she's okay?" said Angie, catching on.  
  
"Who?" Pete looked from Danni, to Angie, to Oscar and back to Danni, who were all looking scared. Then it clicked.  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAC?!"  
  
She blinked at the far off sound of her name, causing another unshed tear to spill down her cheek. "I loved him. He was mine. He was *mine*. YOU WERE MINE!"  
  
Angie peaked around the corner of the door.  
  
"Mac?" she whispered.  
  
Mac?  
  
"Are you okay? We thought the glass might have hit you."  
  
What sort of a bloody question is *that*? He's dead. He's *dead*. HE'S DEAD!  
  
"Hello? Mac?"  
  
WHAT?!?!  
  
"MAC!"  
  
"Huh?" she looked up, startled.  
  
"Did any of the glass hit you?" Angie repeated, looking worried.  
  
"The glass? Answered Mac, confused.  
  
"Are you okay Mac?" Angie questioned, moving around to kneel in front of her friend.  
  
"I loved him," she answered simply, before beginning to sob into her hands.  
  
"I loved him, and now he's gone." 


End file.
